Towergreen
Towergreen is a medium city in the Fields State, in the northern part of it near Reunion Lake. It is built around a tall tower covered in ivy. City Description Situated on a cliff next to Lake Reunion, Towergreen is a rather high end neighborhood. The city features beautiful houses and mansions of a bright and immaculate white stone, with buckets of flowers hanging from windows and lampposts. The roof stones are coated in an opalescent green, shimmering in the sunlight. Central Plaza The plaza was always crowded and buzzing with animation and life. Many noble people and tourists were enjoying the distractions offered in the city. * Appleport Estate : '''A large property owned by Lady Willow Appleport. The Party could find there a lavish garden with fountains and artificial brooks, a big warehouse where carts were coming and going from, and a big residential building going up to five floors below the ground. * '''Dragon's Den Casino : '''A large building of a warm green facade, with columns and wall decorations of a flashy golden yellow. A long statue of a dragon circles around the top windows, head curving upwards, fire in the mouth. * '''Lakeview Hotel : '''A tall building painted in multiple shades of pale green, where each room had an individual balcony. A terrace in the front featured trees providing small zones of shades where people could rest. The inside was bright and luminous, with a large stairway spiraling from below ground to the top of the building. It was owned by Mr. Wey before the Party discovered his criminal endeavor. It appeared to be closed since. * '''Peekflower College : '''This art college features a few octagonal-shaped towers and a large central building, painted in red and white, with some walls covered in paintings and mosaics. Many bard students were practicing in its inner courtyard, but some sculpture and painter students were also found. One of the teaching individuals was Mrs. Shu, and a notable former student was Swiftwhistle. '''Upper City * Cathedral to Larethia : '''Not different from other temples to Larethia, the cathdral is of an elegant and fine architecture, with a long main building, arches and curves columns intertwining into petal shapes, creating a large blossoming flower. The inside is bright and luminous, lit up by luminescent stone stars at night. A notable cleric was Shine. * '''The Tower : '''This tall tower giving its name to the city is covered in ivy. It was closed off from the rest of the city by a large locked gate. '''Noble district * House Berrymont : '''This smaller than expected building was reminiscent of a grandmother house, located by the eastern wall of the city. It is the home of Mirabelle Berrymont and her pet Framboise. * '''House Dubouchon : '''This noble estate was the home of Malbert Dubouchon. '''Merchant district * The Melting Steelery : An open forge in the middle of the merchant district, it is owned by Tinlef. * The Resonance : 'An instrument shop, not too far from Peekflower college. The store was narrow and an open workshop. Many different instruments could be found, including Toot's purchased Onion Flute for 2gp. It was owned by an elderly elven man. * '''The Sage's Philter : '''A small apothecary shop with a curved roof, emanating a strong smell of herbal tea. Beyond a light purple curtain, one could see large cupboards with hundreds of small drawers reaching to the ceiling. It was run by a dwarf named Melior. * [[Towergr'inn|'Towergr'inn]]' : ' A large building with an angled roof, and a comfortable inn. It was run by Griselda and her gnome siblings. * Xiao's Stables : '''This establishment was by the eastern gate of the city. It's a large wooden building with a big courtyard where horses were grazing. It is run by Xiao, and is where the Party got their first Horses. '''Society Demographics Towergreen is slightly bigger than most other rural towns of the Fields State, but not a very large city either. Most of the populace seen by the Party consisted of elves, dwarves, with the occasional halflings and gnomes; with many high-class individuals and noble people. Notable People Category:Places Category:Fields State Category:Falon'Rakk